Kuis
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: Kuis Seme vs Uke EXO fic humor gagal


**Disclaimer : Semua cara disini bukan milik author tapi punya author(?)#dilemparin kaleng**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : K+**

**Pair : All EXO Pair**

**Warning : OOC, OC Author *eksis*, Gak Lucu, Humor garing, Aneh, Typho, BL alias Yaoi, Gak Suka Gak Usah Baca.**

**Sumarry : Apa yang terjadi jika seme di EXO bertanding melawan Uke dalam sebuah kuis. Siapa yang akan menang? Check this out**

**Seme vs Uke Kuis**

Suasana malam kini penuh riuh tepuk tangan dan juga teriakkan histeris yang begitu membahana diruangan studio yang cukup besar dan luas tersebut. Kebanyakan dari para penonton adalah para shipper dan juga fujoshi tingkat akut. Mereka meneriakkan nama pasangan-pasangan yang sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinga kita.

"TaoRis Kyaaaa~ jadikan aku anak kalian." Teriak salah seorang fangirl yang terlihat mulai tidak waras#plak

"KaiSoo KaiSoo! Give me your NC video kyaaaaa~." Teriak KaiSoo shipper histeris dengan wajah merona merah mebayangkan yang iya-iya.

"HunHan... aku padamu." Teriak HunHan shipper sambil mengangkat foto HunHan sedang kissuan.

"BaekYeol _is the best couple_ kyaaaaa~." Teriak BaekYeol shipper sambil goyang gergaji(?).

"ChenMin _is Cute couple_ kyaaaaaa~." Sudah jelas ini teriakkan ChenMin couple.

"Awas ada SuLay(?) _I Love U_ muaaacchhh." Teriak salah seorang SuLay couple sedikit tidak nyambung.

Suasana pun makin membahana dan makin riuh ketika seorang _yeoya_ yang merupakan MC acara tersebut kini tengah berjalan ketengah panggung. _Yeojya_ yang bernama Kim Hanny itu berjalan sambil melambai-lambai ala Miss Salon Mpok Minah dengan gaun cantiknya, yang membuat penonton menghadiahinya dengan lemparan sandal dan sepatu merk D&G dan Gucci.

"Hallo~ selamat malam semua. Penonton di studio atau juga dirumah." Ucap Hanny dengan suara cukup keras, sama kerasnya ketika sedang membagikan sembako dikecamatan. Tidak lupa sang MC memungut beberapa sepatu yang terlempar kearahnya, lumayan untuk dijadikan gagang telepon dirumah.

"MALAM." Balas penonton serempak sambil tepuk tangan.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui. Malam ini adalah malam spesial, kenapa? Karena kita sedang dalam acara Seme vs Uke kuis wooooohhhhh." Teriak sang MC heboh sendiri.

"Dan bintang tamu kita hari ini adalah para couple dari EXO. Kita sambut mereka." Sang MC pun berbalik untuk melihat kedatangan para member EXO.

Suasana pun makin tidak terkendali bergitu para member EXO berpasangan masuk kedalam studio. Para seme dengan sangat mesra memeluk pinggang uke mereka masing-masing, sehingga mereka terlihat begitu dekat. Dan hal itu membuat mereka makin terlihat sangat mesra dan serasi, alhasil para shipper makin berteriak histeris dan bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan juga nosebleed. Bahkan sang MC yang melihat begitu mesranya pasangan TaoRis malam itu sampai melompat-lompat kegirangan, lalu dilanjutkan break dance dan diakhiri dengan goyang ngebor saking bahagianya#abaikan

Para couple itu pun mulai berbaris panjang dari kanan ke kiri, diawali dengan SuLay dari paling kanan, BaekYeol, KaiSoo, HunHan, ChenMin, dan TaoRis paling kiri. Sang MC pun mencuri kesempatan dengan berjalan kearah paling kiri.

"Selamat malam EXO." Buka sang MC sambil tersenyum senang dan terlihat gemas melihat kebersamaan dan kemesaraan pasangan-pasangan dihadapannya.

"Malam juga." Balas member EXO serempak. Dan tidak lupa mereka memberikan fanservice pada para shipper disana. Membuat suasana ditengah penonton makin tidak terkendali.

"Baiklah... seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya. Dalam acara ini, kalian para seme akan bertanding ilmu pengetahuan dengan para uke. Untuk lebih jelasnya, para seme silahkan berada di podium kanan dan para uke di podium kiri." Jelas sang MC yang dituruti oleh para member EXO. Setelah sebelumnya melakukan salam perpisahan dengan masing-masing pasangan yaitu dengan memberi kiss di bibir Kyaaaaaa~.

**Posisi podium seme**

Dari kanan ke kiri (Kris, Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun)

**Posisi podium uke**

Dari kanan ke kiri (Tao, Lay, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan)

"Ehem... Kuis ini adalah rebutan, jadi barang siapa yang lebih cepat menekan bel maka dia yang menjawab lebih dahulu. Jika jawaban benar maka diberi nilai 10, jika jawaban salah dikurangi 50. Dan jika tidak ada yang bisa menjawab dikurangi 100. Lalu jika ada yang langsung menjawab tanpa menekan bel akan dikurangi 200. Paham." Jelas sang MC panjang x lebar dengan wajah merona setelah melihat para couple berkissu ria dihadapannya. Para member kuis itu pun mengangguk.

"Hadiah dari kuis ini adalah... bagi grup yang menang bisa meminta apapun dari grup yang kalah dengan masa selama sebulan penuh."

Ucapan MC tersebut membuat para peserta langsung tersenyum lebar dan bersorak gembira.

'**Kalau menang hadiahnya adalah layanan servis diranjang selama sebulan penuh khekhekhe.' **Batin semua seme serempak.

'**Kalau menang mau minta sama Kris ge tas Gucci, sepatu Gucci, jam Gucci, boneka panda, dan emhh kaos panda merk Gucci(?) selama sebulan.'** Batin Tao sambil menerawang.

'**Tidak ada jatah lemonan sebulan.'** Batin Kyungsoo melihat senyuman mesum Kai padanya.

'**Jadi pelayan pribadi selama sebulan penuh hihihi.' **Kata Luhan dalam hati.

'**Traktir makan selama sebulan penuh hehehe~.'** Batin Xiumin.

'**Liburan ke Hawai sebulan tanpa Yeollie~.'** Tahu kan ini ucapan batin siapa?

'**Traktir snack selama sebulan penuh.'** Batin Lay sambil bersmirk ria.

"Bagaimana? Paham tidak." Ucap MC yang dari tadi pertanyaannya gak dianggap karena para peserta sudah mulai mengkhayal.

"PAHAM!." Teriak semua peserta akhirnya.

"Nah untuk sekarang akan kita uji coba bel tersebut. Tim seme silahkan tekan belnya." Pinta MC.

**TOOOTTTTTTT**

"Bagus... sekarang tim uke."

**TEEETTTTTTT**

"Oke... bagus sekali. Sebelum saya mulai ada yang ingin ditanyakan? Jika ada tolong angkat tangannya."

"Iya, Sehun ada yang ingin ditanyakan." Ucap sang MC begitu Sehun mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Eh tidak... aku tadi cuman mau nepuk lalat dimeja podium." Kata Sehun dengan wajah watados. Membuat Luhan dan yang lain sweatdropped mendengarnya.

"Kyaaaa~ Sehun _oppa_ lucu banget." Teriak para fangirl heboh.

"O-oh... kalau begitu Kai oppa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?." Sang MC kembali bertanya ketika Kai mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Siapa yang mau bertanya? Aku kan Cuma melakukan peregangan tubuh." Kata Kai tanpa beban sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Tidak tahu jika sang MC mulai sedikit emosi karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Kyyaaaa~ Kai _oppa sexy_." Teriak para penggemar Kai heboh.

"Kyaaaaa~ Taoku imut." Teriak Kris ketika melihat Tao melakukan bbuing-bbuing padanya.

**Sriiinnggg**

Suasana pun sunyi karena ulah Kris yang super OOC tadi.

"Ehem..." Dehem Kris kembali kedalam mode coolnya setelah dipandangai aneh oleh peserta lain juga peggemarnya. Maklum~ Kris itu kan biasanya kalem dan pendiam.

"A-ah jadi...Kalau ada yang mau bertanya jangan angkat tangan tapi angkat kaki yah." Ucap sang MC yang masih merasa kesal dipermankan oleh duo evil Kai dan Sehun.

"Baiklah tidak ada. Mari kita mulai kuisnya." Seru MC mulai bersemangat kembali.

"Pertanyaan pertama. A-."

**TOOOTTTTTTT**

"Grup seme mohon dijawab apa jawaban pertanyaan saya." Kata sang MC sambil melihat Chanyeol yang tadi menekan bel. Alhasil semua mata pun memandang pada arah Chanyeol.

"Ke-kenapa? Aku kan cuman iseng nekan tombolnya saja." Kata Chanyeol sedikit gugup dipandangi seperti itu.

"O ow~ menekan bel tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar dikurangi 50 poin."

"MWO." Ucap semua seme serempak dengan mata melotot kaget. Sedangkan para uke tengah bertos ria, kecuali Baekhyun yang menepuk jidatnya melihat tindakan ceroboh Chanyeol.

Alhasil Chanyeol pun disiksa oleh para seme karena berkat Chanyeol kini nilai mereka menjadi -50 dilayar.

"Pertanyaan kedua. Sebutkan negara yang selalu siap nerima hujan?."

Dan para peserta pun diam, memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dianggap sulit itu.

**TOOOTTTTTTT**

"Iya Sehun apa jawabannya?." Ucap MC ketika melihat Sehun menekan tombol dengan kepalanya(?).

"Swedia." Jawab Sehun percaya diri.

"Alasannya?." Tanya MC.

"Kan ada tuh kalimat Swedia payung sebelum hujan." Jawab Sehun.

"BETUL SEKALI! 10 poin untuk grup seme." Seru MC sambil tepuk tangan juga para penonton yang hadir disana. Sehun pun langusng dipeluk para seme sambil jingkrak-jingkrak kecuali Kris.

'**Ih... aku juga mau pelukan ****.'** Batin Kris dengan masih memajang wajah coolnya.

"Perasaan itu bukan swedia tapi sedia deh." Bisik Xiumin pada Luhan. Dan Luhan pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hei kita jangan sampai kalah oleh seme kita." Ucap Lay mengompori para uke. "Oke." Jawab para uke manis itu. Para uke pun mengangguk dan melakukan hwaiting dengan bersama-sama.

"Pertanyaan ketiga. Pada tahun 100 sebelum masehi terjadi perang antar saudara diseluruh dunia karena perbedaan ideologi dan banyak korban jiwa yang mati sia-sia dibunuh oleh para penguasa. Hal itu didukung dengan adanya peninggalan-peninggalan kuno jaman romawi dahulu. Pertanyaannya... siapakah gubernur DKI Jakarta yang baru sa-?." Tanya MC antusias namun kepotong oleh suara bel.

**TOOOTTTTTTT**

"Grup seme jawabannya?."

"Bapak Joko Widodo atau Jokowi." Ucap semua seme serempak.

"Hebat sekali jawabannya! Grup seme dikurangi 50 poin."

"EHHH... KENAPA BEGITU?." Tanya para seme serempak lagi. Tidak terima nilai mereka makin jeblog menjadi -90

"Pertanyaan saya belum selesai woy. Siapakah gubernur DKI Jakarta yang baru saja kalah dalam pilkada?."

**TEEETTTTTTT**

"Grup uke jawabannya."

"Bapak Fauzi Bowo." Jawab semua uke kelewat semangat.

"BETULLLL 10 poin untuk grup uke."

"HOREEEE." Para uke pun pelukan dan melakukan aegyonya masing-masing. Membuat para seme dan juga para shipper terpesona dan tergila-gila.

Suara tepuk tangan dari penonton makin keras terdengar melihat acara kuis itu makin seru .

"Pertanyaan keempat. Siapakah nama kucing peliharaan saya?." Tanya MC.

"Kok pertanyaannya gak nyambung?." Ucap Tao.

"Aduh~ Tao _oppa_ yang manis... kan saya MC disini jadi terserah saya. Wong dikertas ini tertulis 'pertanyaan cari sendiri yah'." Ucap sang MC sambil memberikan kertas yang sejak tadi dia pegang itu.

'**Pantes pertanyaannya aneh-aneh.'** Batin semua yang ada disana.

"Ayo jawab donk. Kalau gak ada berarti dikura-."

**TOOOTTTTTTT**

"Ya grup seme jawabannya?."

"Si manis." Ucap Chen tidak yakin.

"Salah."

**TEEETTTTTTT**

"Si hitam." Jawab Tao.

"Salah juga."

**TEEETTTTTT**

"Si Putih." Teriak Baekhyun.

"Betu eh salah juga."

**TOOOTTTTTTT**

"Gak ada! Karena kau tidak punya kucing." Jawab Kris dengan gaya cool.

"BETTUULLLLLLLLL." Teriak sang MC.

"EEEHHHHHHH." Semua orang pun melongo mendengar jawaban Kris.

'**Huh... aku kan suka diundang kerumah tuh si MC buat minjam buku manga Yaoi. Referensi buat melakukan 'itu' sama Tao.'** Batin Kris bangga.

"Grup seme dikurangi 40 karena Chen salah menjawab. Grup uke dikurangi 100 karena Baekhyun dan Tao juga salah menjawab. Maka skor sementara grup seme -130 dan grup uke -80."

Tepuk tangan pun kembali meriah begitu skor masing-masing disebutkan.

**-oOo-**

**3 Jam Kemudian**

Skor Grup seme 100 dan grup uke 100

"Wah... tidak disangka sudah tiga jam kita melakukan kuis ini dan sedang menuju pertanyaan akhir." Kata sang MC masih semangat. Tidak mempedulikan para peserta dan penonton yang terlihat begitu kelelahan dan kecapean.

"Oke... pertanyaan terakhir. Pertanyaannyaaaaaaaa adalahhhhhhhhh ennnggg iiiinnngggg eeennnggggg."

"CEPETAN BACA WOY." Seru semua peserta serempak gak sabaran. Bahkan Kris ampe menggebrak meja ampe tuh tangan merah. Ukh... pasti sakit sekali yah Kris, ampe ditiup-tiup tuh tangan.

"Iya iya sabar donk ah. Pertanyaan terakhir adalah..."

Para peserta mulai berkeringat dingin, semua tangan mereka sudah mereka simpan diatas tombol bel. Berharap bahwa mereka nanti yang tercepat dalam menekan tombol tersebut.

"Sebutkan siapa kekasih dari... Sandra Dewi!." Ucap sang MC akhirnya.

**GULP**

Para peserta menelan ludah mendengar pertanyaan yang mereka tidak tahu sama sekali. Maklum... mereka kan sibuk jadi jarang banget nonton infotainment. Terkecuali bagi Suho dan Lay yang suka banget nonton gosip di Inseret.

**TOOOTTTTTTT**

"Ya grup seme jawabannya adalah?."

"Delano!." Jawab Suho yakin.

"Selamaatttttttttttttttt! Jawaban anda salah."

"EH!." Histeris Suho.

Lay pun bersmirk melihat Suho yang mulai stress jawabannya salah, padahal dia sudah yakin betul dengan namanya.

**TEEETTTTTTT**

"Oke, grup uke apa jawabannya."

Semua pun memandang pada Lay, para uke memandangnya dengan penuh harapan. Sedangkan para seme memandang dengan death glare semoga jawabannya salah. Kalau mereka yang kalah kan bahaya tuh, service diranjang tidak bakal mereka dapatkan. Para penonton pun diam, serius menanti jawabannya.

"Fredly Glenn." Ucap Lay, membuat Suho sedikit tertawa,

"Chagiya~ namanya terbalik. Jawabanmu juga sal-"

"BETTUUULLLLLLL." Potong sang MC. Dan itu sukses membuat Suho melongo dan Lay menjulurkan lidahnya pada Suho, bermaksud meremehkannya.

Saat itu juga lagu kemenangan dikumandangkan dan para penonton pun berteriak histeris tidak terkendali. Para uke bersorak gembira sedangkan para seme hanya bisa memasang wajah kusut mereka. Gagal sudah mendapatkan servis terbaik dari uke mereka selama sebulan penuh. Ckck kasian kasian kasian.

Dan malam itu, para seme bersumpah akan menculik sang MC dan membuangnya kelaut setelah acara itu selesai.

**END**

**Omake**

Setelah kuis laknat itu, para seme hidup menderita karena uke mereka.

Kris... menderita kerugian senilai Rp. 300.000.000 karena menemani Tao belanja selama sebulan.

Kai... menderita penyakit kurang NC(?) dan Lemonan(?) hingga sang dancing machine itu masuk rumah sakit.

Sehun... menderita sakit diseluruh saraf tubuhnya karena selama sebulan penuh menjadi pelayan yang hampir sama dengan pembantu pekerjaannya.

Chen... menderita kerugian senilai Rp. 200.000.000 mentraktir Xiumin makan di restaurant sebulan.

Chanyeol... tersesat di Hawai hingga menjadi gelandangan karena tidak kuat ingin mencari Baekhyun yang tengah liburan yang sebenarnya dia rubah menjadi di Bali.

Suho... menderita kerugian senilai Rp. 90.000.000 karena mentraktir Lay membelikan snack kesukaannya selama sebulan penuh.

**AN : Gileee ff macam apa ini? pasti ancur banget ni ff **

**Review please**


End file.
